The Lion King VI - The Human Encounter
by Umuntu
Summary: The Pride Lands are at peace, but what will happen when the humans are too invade?


The Lion King VI : The Human Encounter ver 1.5  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE:   
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
WARNING : You must read "The Lion King III : Simba's Heir",  
"The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler" and  
"The Lion King V : The Final Clash" before  
your read the following story or else you won't understand  
what's going on.  
NOTE : Due to human nature, there will be some light swearing this story.  
  
FOREWORD:  
  
I have decided to write one more "Lion King" follow up, but this time it is  
not a continuance, but in fact it is a conclusion (knowing myself, not  
likely)  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
  
THE  
---------  
LION KING VI  
=============   
THE HUMAN ENCOUNTER version 1.4  
BY : EBEN PRENTZLER  
CONTENTS :  
The Cast  
Recapture The Past  
The Script :  
The Circle Continues  
A Little Training  
A Strange Thing  
The Lessons  
The Plague  
Waka Returns  
Another Vision  
Meet The Things  
The Betrothal  
Leacim's Hunt  
Eliche's Hunt  
The Gods Must Be Angry  
The Capture  
The Laboratory  
The Escape  
The Return  
The Revolt  
Rhythm Of Revenge  
Lea Halalela (Holy Land)  
  
THE CAST :  
Old Characters :  
KIARA : Queen Of The Pride Lands.  
WAKA : Ruler of the Northern Parts of the Pride Lands.  
SAHAR : Wife and Mate to Waka.  
CHISBE : Last survivor Of Kisasian's Pride and part of Kiara's   
pride.  
HALEA : Lioness of Kiara's pride.  
  
New Characters:  
LUNGE {Lung-e} : Son of Kiara.  
ORKAM {Or-come) : Son Of Kiara.  
ELICHE {E-lee-she} : Daughter Of Waka & Sahar.  
LEACIM {Leia-kim} : Daughter Of Waka & Sahar.  
ZIDLA {Zid-la} : Lioness of Kiara's Pride.  
NALO {Na-low} : Lioness of Kiara's Pride.  
SIYA {See-yeh} : Lioness Of Kiara's Pride.  
NOHANO {No-ha-no} : Lioness Of Kiara's Pride.  
OBEL {O-bell} : Lioness Of Kiara's Pride.   
TESOLCE {Tes-sol-k} : Lioness of Waka's Pride.  
MANDRILL : Local baboon(like Rafiki) always there to help.  
NIRAM : Lone lionesses with a small pride of five other.  
  
Human Characters :   
CHARLES McSCARS : Also known as Charlie. Boss of the L.A.B.   
complex. He is a large white man with a beard.  
He always has a toothpick in his mouth and has  
a bad temper.  
BOB RYDEN : Assistant to Charlie. A very formal kind of guy,   
always wears a suit. He is bald and always wears a   
monocle.  
ARNOLD X. PERIMENT : Manager Of the Laboratory. Arnold is a   
very well built black man. He has a small  
moustache. He a very good man, with a  
good heart. But he does what he is told if   
he wants to keep his job.  
BRUCE K.A. BOOM : Explosive expert. Bruce is pure bred Hillbilly.  
He is a very thin man. Everybody thinks he has   
a screw loose somewhere.  
JENNIFER G.E. NIUS : Also known as Jenny . Animal expert. She is  
a very beautiful brunet with her hair always  
in a pony-tail. She is always 100 % behind   
Charles, but her feeling for animals always   
conquers.  
MR. SHINE E. TOP : Charlie's contact and the major boss. He is   
real chubby bald man. His bald spot always   
shines brightly in the sun.  
MR. GRAHAM ZILLA : A hired hunter. This man is huge. He is known  
as Killer, just by reputation.  
  
RECAPTURE THE PAST :  
  
In the last story we learned that Uvoko did return for the final time   
to the Pride Lands for revenge. He did so when he lied to Lobomi's   
children about her death. When this happened a chain reaction started   
that almost destroyed Kiara's life. First it was the death of Kovu,   
husband to Kiara and ruler of the Pride Lands. Then an even more   
terrible shock when she learned of her son, Thula's death and the   
destruction of his pride. Finally when Uvoko confronted Kiara to   
take over the Pride Lands the voice of Chisbe, last survivor of   
Kisasian's Pride, foiled Uvoko's plans when she described how Uvoko   
slaughtered Lobomi and Finaras, her sister, in cold blood. This totally  
turned the tables on Uvoko and Shwele killed him in revenge. With that   
Shwele committed suicide for the crime of drawing royal blood, by   
killing Kovu, with no reason and so justice was done. Kiara send Waka   
and his pride back to where they came from to rule the Wakwele lands   
which was now rightfully called part of the Pride Lands. Kiara was   
still in despair over her lost only to discover that she was once again  
baring Kovu's cubs.  
Now the story will be concluded.....  
  
THE SCRIPT :  
[SCENE I : THE CIRCLE CONTINUES]  
  
[FADE IN, NORTHERN PRIDE LANDS, WAKA'S DEN]  
  
(It has been a month since Waka and his pride returned to their home. Waka   
was busy drinking from the waterhole. Sahar slowly crept up behind him.   
As he turned around she jumped him and pinned him to the ground.)  
  
SAHAR : Morning my love.  
WAKA : You almost gave me a heart attack.  
SAHAR : I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have important news.  
  
(Sahar got off Waka and started to smile.)  
  
WAKA : (getting up)You seem very happy, the news must be good.  
SAHAR : Most certainly.  
WAKA : Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess ?  
SAHAR : I can't let you guess, because you will never get it right.  
WAKA : Fine, what is the good news ?  
SAHAR : I'm baring your cubs.  
WAKA : You must be joking, that's impossible. The local mandrill said you   
will never bare cubs.  
SAHAR : He must have been wrong.  
WAKA : (great excitement) It's a miracle !  
SAHAR : (also very happy) It must have been, because I have been praying to   
the Gods for such a miracle.  
  
(Waka called the rest of the pride to share the good news.)  
  
WAKA : (To one of the lionesses) Tesolc, I need a favour from you ?  
TESOLC : Anything your majesty.  
WAKA : Travel to Pride Rock and share this good news with Kiara and her   
lionesses.  
TESOLC : Right away sire.  
  
(Tesolc started to walk, but she heard Waka's voice behind her.)  
  
WAKA : Wait. Why don't you eat before you go?  
TESOLC : I travel much faster on an empty stomach and if I eat now then I   
must sleep again.  
WAKA : Have it your way.  
  
(With that Tesolc continued her journey to the south.)  
  
[FADE OUT.]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kiara has gathered all the lionesses at the bottom of Pride Rock.)  
  
KIARA : I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear  
first ?  
RANDOM LIONESS : Let's hear the bad news first and hopefully the good news  
will help us recover from the bad news.  
KIARA : Believe the bad news isn't that bad.  
RANDOM LIONESS : Well, then lay it on us.  
KIARA : I'm afraid I will have to leave the hunting party for now.  
RANDOM LIONESS : That's terrible news. Tell us why ? Who is going to lead  
our hunting party now ?  
KIARA : Well what I'm about to say will explain everything.  
RANDOM LIONESS : We're listening.  
KIARA : Last night I called Kovu for some counsel. At first I didn't think   
he would come but shortly after the call he appeared before me. He   
told me that I was baring his cubs again.....  
RANDOM LIONESS : Congratulations Kiara.  
KIARA : (continuing)....and therefore I can't be on the hunting party for   
next few months. I decided that Chisbe should take over as leader   
of the hunting party.  
CHISBE : Why me ?  
KIARA : First of all you were second in command and second I know that you   
know your formations very well.  
CHISBE : (a bit flattered) Thank you Kiara. I accept with honour.  
KIARA : Then it is settled. Dismiss.  
  
(The lionesses started to go in their own direction. Just as Chisbe was   
about to leave Kiara called her back.)  
  
KIARA : Chisbe, just before you go.  
CHISBE : Yes Kiara, how can I help ?  
KIARA : Take a party of five and bring down an antelope, for tonight we will   
feast.  
CHISBE : Right away.  
  
(Chisbe quickly gathered a party of five lionesses and set off for the hunt.   
Kiara decided to look for Halea. She found Halea under her favourite tree   
asleep. Halea was shaking a bit.)  
  
KIARA : (tapping Halea) Halea, wake up.  
  
(Halea woke up quickly. Kiara saw horror in Halea's face.)  
  
KIARA : Sorry, did I scare you ?  
HALEA : (a tone of fear in her voice) No, just a nightmare.  
KIARA : Still about Lobomi ?  
HALEA : Yes. (Calming down) What can I help you with ?  
KIARA : Since Kovu is not with us anymore, I wish for you to be with   
me when my cubs are brought into this world.  
HALEA : I will be honoured to stand by your side.  
KIARA : Thank you.  
  
(Two days passed and Tesolc finally reached Pride Rock. She quenched her   
thirst at the waterhole. As she finished she was spotted by Halea. Halea   
approached her.)  
  
HALEA : Who are you ? Why did you enter our lands ?  
TESOLC : I am Tesolc, member of Waka's pride, and I wish to see Kiara, queen   
of Pride Rock.  
HALEA : Follow me.  
  
(Halea led Tesolc to Pride Rock and ordered her to wait outside the den.   
Halea entered the den and saw Kiara taking her afternoon nap. Kiara slowly  
awoke as Halea approached.)  
  
HALEA : Sorry, did I wake you ?  
KIARA : Don't worry, I wasn't fast asleep. How can I help you ?  
HALEA : Tesolc from Waka's pride arrived a few minutes ago and wishes to see   
you.  
KIARA : Send her in.  
  
(Halea left the den and Tesolc entered and knelt before Kiara.)  
  
KIARA : Rise Tesolc. What can I do for you ?  
TESOLC : I bring joyful news from the north.  
KIARA : What is the news ?  
TESOLC : My queen, Sahar, has fallen pregnant and wished to share the news   
with you.  
KIARA : Well that makes two of us.  
TESOLC : (confused) What do you mean ?  
KIARA : I myself are baring cubs.  
TESOLC : Congratulations, oh queen of Pride Rock.  
KIARA : Thank you. Tonight you will feast with us in celebration of your   
queen's pregnancy.  
TESOLC : As you wish.  
KIARA : Tomorrow you will travel back to your home and also share my good   
news with your King and Queen.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK. A FEW MONTHS LATER]  
  
(Kiara gave birth to two male cubs and as promised Halea was at her side.   
A traditional presentation was given to Lunge and Orkam, Kiara's two cubs,   
by the local mandrill and was named rightful heirs to the throne.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WAKA'S DEN.]  
  
(A week after the birth of Kiara's cubs, Sahar gave birth two twin daughters   
named Eliche and Leacim who were also presented by a local madrill and   
named rightful heirs to the throne.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE 2 : A LITTLE TRAINING]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The days passed. Sahar and Kiara's cubs have grown from infants to playful  
cubs. Kiara sat at the bottom of Pride Rock while Lunge and Orkam were   
busy playing. Lunge came running towards Kiara.)  
  
LUNGE : (tears in his eyes) Mother! Mother! Orkam is bitting my tail.  
ORKAM : Tell tale!  
KIARA : Now boys, what have I told you. Don't play so rough. (To Lunge)  
It's not good to taddle.  
LUNGE : Why not ?  
KIARA : I will explain to you in the following story...  
  
(Kiara told Lunge and Orkam about the lion cub Wishy, who was a terrible  
"Tell tale". Since he was young he kept on taddling on his brothers and   
sisters and by doing this everybody decided not talk near him again. And   
as Wishy grew up he got very lonely, because everybody were ignoring him.   
He knew that his punishment for "telling" was forever loneliness. Wishy   
was never married and he died very lonely.)  
  
KIARA : So if you keep "telling" you might end up just as Wishy.  
LUNGE : Your right mother. (To Orkam) I'm sorry I told on you, friends ?  
ORKAM : Friends.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WAKA'S DEN]  
  
(Eliche and Leacim came running out of the den only to be stopped by Waka.)  
  
WAKA : Where do you think you two are going ?  
ELICHE and LEACIM : Out too play !  
WAKA : Isn't their a lesson scheduled for this morning ?  
ELICHE and LEACIM : (denying it) No, we don't think so.  
  
(Eliche and Leacim started off again but was stopped by Sahar this time.)  
  
SAHAR : Don't try to con us. Your father is right, there is a lesson this   
morning.  
ELICHE : (disappointed) Aw, man.  
LEACIM : I suppose your right.  
WAKA : Your mother is always right.  
  
(Waka led his daughters to the waterhole.)  
  
WAKA : This beautiful land belongs Queen Kiara.  
ELICHE : (confused) But I thought you were king...  
LEACIM : (finishing the sentence) And mommy was queen.  
WAKA : Yes, we rule the northern parts of the Pride Lands, but Queen Kiara   
rules the whole Pride Lands. North, Central and South. Queen Kiara   
lives in the central Pride Lands and South part of the Pride Lands is  
just desert and no lion dares to cross it. The only two lions who   
crossed the terrible desert was Simba and Nala.  
LEACIM : Who was Simba & Nala ?  
WAKA : I will tell you the story later.  
ELICHE : Well in that case, what is in the western and eastern Pride Lands.  
WAKA : Well we don't own it anymore.  
LEACIM : What do you mean ?  
WAKA : The eastern Pride Lands were taken over by the hyenas when Thula's  
Pride were destroyed.  
ELICHE: And the west ?  
WAKA : Nobody know what happened in the west since Uvoko left it. So   
basically nobody owns the west yet.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE III : A STRANGE THING]  
  
[FADE IN, WAKA'S DEN]  
  
(Waka and Sahar are busy sleeping. A lioness enters the den and makes   
herself cosy in one of the corners and goes to sleep. Time passes and   
Waka awakes and sees the lioness in the corner. He wakes Sahar.)  
  
WAKA : Sahar, wake up.  
SAHAR : What now ?  
WAKA : Our spy has returned.  
  
(Sahar moves to the lioness and wakes her while Waka exits the den for a   
stretch.)  
  
SAHAR : Welcome back.  
SPY : Thank you.  
SAHAR : Waka will see you outside.  
  
(The spy exits the den and sees Waka waiting for her under a tree. She   
moves closer Waka and he starts talk.)  
  
WAKA : What do you have to report ?  
SPY : I went west as you ordered me...  
WAKA : And ?  
SPY : And I saw very strange creatures, something like nobody has ever seen   
before. I just call them "Things".  
WAKA : Describe these "Things".  
SPY : They are almost like a baboon, but their much taller. They have no   
fur and they walk on their hind legs. Their front legs are very short  
so there is no possibility for them to walk on all fours. Some of   
these "things" have different skin colours. Some are as pale as a new  
born cub, the other are a very dark brown and there are also some that  
are a light brown. The strangest about these "things" are that they   
all have manes.  
WAKA : You've got to be kidding. Even the females.  
SPY : Well I can't tell them apart, but everybody has manes. But there must  
be females, because what can just a group of males to on their own.  
WAKA : If you think so, what about their den ?  
SPY : Their den is very big and made out of solid rock. I don't think it's   
a natural rock formation, it is to perfect. I didn't have a chance to  
look inside, because the den was closed.  
WAKA : Very strange, a den that is closed. We must share this information   
with the whole pride.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IV : THE LESSONS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK.]  
  
(Kiara is sitting with Lunge and Orkam under the cool shade of a tree.)  
  
LUNGE : Mother, you promised us that you will tell us about dad.  
KIARA : Not now.  
ORKAM : Oh, come on. You promised.  
KIARA : Okay, alright. Your father was the son of Zira. She was one of the  
most evil lionesses that I have ever met. She tried to take over   
the Pride Lands and kill all of us even me and your father, but her   
planned was foiled...  
LUNGE : What does "foiled" mean ?  
KIARA : It means that her plans were ruined.  
LUNGE : Oh.  
KIARA : Now, anyway she first tried to fill your father's heart with hate   
and his soul with evil so that he could kill Simba, my father, but   
when he saw me he fell in love with me and he was the one who ruined  
Zira's plan.  
ORKAM : When did dad die ?  
KIARA : When I was two weeks pregnant with you two.  
ORKAM : What does "pregnant" mean ?  
KIARA : I will explain that when your older.  
ORKAM : Okay, one more question.  
KIARA : Please ask.  
ORKAM : How did dad die ?  
KIARA : He was accused for a crime he didn't commit and was sentenced to   
death.  
LUNGE : If he was innocent, why was the sentence carried out ?  
KIARA : Uvoko did the crime that your dad was accused for, but he told some   
other lions that is was your father that did this terrible sin.  
ORKAM : And they believed him ?  
KIARA : They had too, the lions that Uvoko lied to was the sons of the   
lioness who was murdered by Uvoko. It filled them so much with rage  
that one of them went and killed your father.  
LUNGE : Did the one who killed father get what he deserved ?  
KIARA : Of course, but please, no more questions. It hurts to much talking   
about this subject.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WAKA'S DEN]  
  
(The afternoon sun baked Waka's den with its death rays. Waka walked into   
the den. He saw his daughters playing in the den.)  
  
WAKA : How many times must I tell you, don't play in the den.  
ELICHE and LEACIM : Sorry dad.  
WAKA : Follow me, it is time to tell you the story about Simba and Nala.  
  
(The cubs cheered and follow Waka outside to the shade of a tree where they   
were protect by the deadly afternoon sunbeams.)  
  
WAKA : Now listen well. This story is very important. Simba was the son of  
Mufasa and Sarabi while Nala was the daughter of Sarafin. Although   
they didn't like it, Simba and Nala was betrothed when they were very  
young. They thought that marriage was weird and that friends should   
not be married. But it all changed when Simba was presumed dead.   
Simba was actually exiled by Scar, Mufasa's brother who you already   
know killed him. Simba crossed the terrible desert in the south and   
made new friends. He grew into a handsome lion. Nala went to look   
for help when the Pride Lands were totally destroyed. She also   
crossed the desert and found Simba in his new home and together they   
returned to Pride Rock to take their kingdom back from Scar. You know  
the rest of the story.  
ELICHE : Yeah, yeah. He was killed by his own hyenas and so on and so   
forth.  
WAKA : Stop that, you must show some respect for the dead.  
ELICHE : Sorry dad.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE V : THE PLAGUE]  
  
[FADE IN, WAKA'S DEN]  
  
(The week passed slowly and Waka kept teaching more things to his daughters.  
As he woke up the morning he saw that Sahar wasn't up yet. He inspected   
her closely and realised that she doesn't look to good. Waka quickly ran   
out of the den towards a big tree behind his den.)  
  
WAKA : (Calling) Mandrill! Come down here.  
  
(An old baboon climbed out of the tree.)  
  
MANDRILL : (Bowing) How can I help you?  
WAKA : My wife looks ill and needs your expert advice.  
MANDRILL : Take me to her.  
  
(Waka led the mandrill to Sahar. The mandrill inspected Sahar. Finally   
after 5 minutes he speaks.)  
  
MANDRILL : Stand back your majesty, your wife has got the plague.  
WAKA : Oh no, what is the plague ?  
MANDRILL : It is a fatal illness with no known cure.  
WAKA : (not believing) This can't be happening.  
MANDRILL : This is happening, call the rest of your pride so that I can   
examine them.  
  
(The whole pride came for a examination.)  
  
WAKA : How does it look ?  
MANDRILL : It doesn't look good.  
WAKA : In what way ?  
MANDRILL : Almost your whole pride has the plague.  
WAKA : Did you say "almost" ?  
MANDRILL : Yes, some of you are not ill.  
WAKA : Who ?  
MANDRILL : There is you, your daughters and five other lionesses.  
WAKA : What must we do to avoid the plague ?  
MANDRILL : Don't have contact with anyone who is ill.....  
WAKA : We can do that.  
MANDRILL : ...and you must leave your land and the ill behind.  
WAKA : (angry) NEVER !  
MANDRILL : You must, or else the rest of you will also get infected and die.  
WAKA : (calming down) Get those who are not sick and we will leave for Pride  
Rock.  
  
(While the mandrill was busy selecting the healthy from the pride, Waka went   
to talk with Sahar.)  
  
SAHAR : (A weak voice) So what is wrong us ?  
WAKA : The mandrill calls it the plague. Lucky I don't have it.  
SAHAR : What about our daughters ?  
WAKA : They are healthy, but we and the other lionesses, who are not   
infected, must leave all the infected behind and journey away.   
(Tears in his eyes) I can't leave you.  
SAHAR : You must, you have no choice. Go now.  
  
(With that Waka took all the healthy and started their long journey towards   
Pride Rock)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VI : WAKA RETURNS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It has been two days since Waka left his lands. Kiara was still sleeping   
next to her two cubs. Halea came into the den silently woke Kiara, being   
careful not to wake up the cubs.)  
  
HALEA : (softer than a whisper) Kiara, get up.  
  
(Kiara awoke and softly follow Halea outside.)  
  
KIARA : Now what is this all about ?  
HALEA : I'm sorry to wake you so early, but Waka and seven other of his   
pride were spotted on the horizon and their heading this way.  
KIARA : Just seven, I thought he had thirty members in his pride. We will   
just have to see what's the problem.  
HALEA : How do you know there's a problem, it could be nothing.  
KIARA : But it can also be something.  
HALEA : That's also true.  
KIARA : Assemble some lionesses to greet them and bring them before me.  
HALEA : As you wish your majesty.  
KIARA : What have I told you ?  
HALEA : Sorry, I mean Kiara.  
KIARA : That's better, members of my pride don't have to call me   
"Your Majesty".  
  
(Halea gathered some lionesses and went to welcome Waka and his company   
into the Kiara's lands. Halea brought Waka and his company in front of   
Kiara. Kiara saw that Waka had two cubs with him with five other   
lionesses. All started bow in front of her, except the two cubs.)  
  
WAKA : (stern) Now you two bow before your queen.  
ELICHE : Is that really our queen ?  
WAKA : Yes, now bow ?  
ELICHE : Okay daddy.  
  
(The two cubs also bowed.)  
  
LEACIM : (whispering to Eliche) She is even more beautiful than daddy   
described.  
WAKA : Shhh!  
  
(Kiara smiled in amusement.)  
  
KIARA : You may rise. Waka what brought you here ?  
WAKA : We have come to ask if we can join your pride.  
KIARA : Don't you have a pride of your own ?  
WAKA : Yes, but all except us were infected with a deadly illness called the   
plague.  
KIARA : That's terrible, of course you may join our pride.  
WAKA : Thank you, you are truly noble.  
KIARA : (looking at Waka's children) And who are these two beautiful   
lionesses.  
  
(Eliche and Leacim started to blush.)  
  
WAKA : These are my children, Eliche and Leacim.  
KIARA : How can you tell them apart ?  
WAKA : Eliche has a birth mark on her stomach and Leacim does not.  
KIARA : Now that I've met your cubs, (calling) Lunge! Orkam!, I wish you to   
meet my cubs.  
  
(Lunge and Orkam slowly walked toward the strange lions.)  
  
KIARA : (to Waka) These are my sons, (pointing at Lunge) Lunge and   
(pointing at Orkam) Orkam. (To Lunge and Orkam) This is Waka ruler   
of the northern Pride Lands and his daughters Eliche and Leacim, and  
their are going to stay with us.  
  
(All greetings were made and it was like love at first sight. Lunge fell   
in love with Leacim and Orkam with Eliche and vice versa . Everybody left   
the den except Waka and Kiara.)  
  
KIARA : I think my cubs like your cubs.  
WAKA : I think so too. I would like to thank you again for your help.  
KIARA : Believe me, it's no problem. (Changing the subject) Now that you   
are here can you help me with my sons.  
WAKA : What do you mean ?  
KIARA : You know teach them about fighting and what ever they need to know.  
WAKA : It will be my pleasure, and....  
KIARA : (interrupting) I know, I will train your daughters personally in the   
art of hunting and fighting.  
WAKA : Thank you.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VII : ANOTHER VISION]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK-NIGHT TIME]  
  
(Two weeks passed since Waka came back to Pride Rock and Kiara started to   
notice that Waka was busy falling in love with her. She went out to the   
fields of the Pride Lands.)  
  
KIARA : (Calling) KOVU ! I need your help one last time.  
  
(Once again the clouds started to form and the vision of Kovu appeared   
before her like before.)  
  
KOVU : You called.  
KIARA : Yes, I need your advice.  
KOVU : Ask away.  
KIARA : As you know, Waka and what is left of his pride has joined our pride   
and I can see that Waka is falling in love with me. What must I   
do ?  
KOVU : The question is, do you care for him ?  
KIARA : As much as I care for you.  
KOVU : Then it's simple, you must marry him.  
KIARA : I can't, I'm married to you.  
KOVU : You must put that behind you, if you found love again you must take   
it, because love is not easy to find.  
KIARA : Thank you for understanding and not being jealous.  
KOVU : I could never be jealous, but know this I will always care for you,   
no matter what and someday we will be together again.  
  
(The vision disappeared and the words "together again" echoed in Kiara's   
head. She returned to Pride Rock and found Waka sitting outside the den.)  
  
KIARA : Can't sleep ?  
WAKA : No.... Kiara I must tell you something....  
KIARA : You don't have to, I know that you're in love with me.  
WAKA : You know ?  
KIARA : Of course, it has been showing.  
  
(Waka blushed)  
  
KIARA : I will be honoured if you marry me and become king of the Pride   
Lands.  
WAKA : Are you sure it's okay ?  
KIARA : Believe me, I don't think Kovu or Sahar would be jealous. When   
someone is in love they must follow their hearts.  
  
(A few days passed. Waka and Kiara was married and continued their rule   
over the Pride Lands. A few months passed, Waka and Kiara's cubs grew into  
beautiful lions.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VIII : MEET THE THINGS]  
  
[FADE IN, A HUGE COMPLEX]  
  
(On a sign, outside the massive doors of the complex, stood the following   
abbreviation L.A.B. Complex. And under the abbreviation stood the words   
Lion Abuse Buildings. The complex is divided into two parts, a small zoo   
to keep animals and a large laboratory.)  
  
[ENTER THE LABORATORY]  
  
(Two men, one white and one black, are busy talking to each other.)  
  
WHITE MAN : Arnold, is everything prepared.  
ARNOLD : Almost, give us another week and it will be finished.  
WHITE MAN : Okay, you got a week.  
ARNOLD : Charlie.  
CHARLIE : Yeah.  
ARNOLD : I was wondering, isn't this thing we're doing illegal ?  
CHARLIE : Of course.  
ARNOLD : What will we do if get caught ?  
CHARLIE : Aah, that is the million dollar question, isn't it ?....and here is   
you answer, ask Bruce.  
ARNOLD : Who is Bruce ?  
  
(Another man enters)  
  
MAN : I am.  
CHARLIE : Arnold, I wish for you to meet Bruce K.A. Boom.  
ARNOLD : (shaking Bruce's hand) Hi there, Arnold X. Periment.  
BRUCE : Good evening mister Periment.  
ARNOLD : Just call me Arnold.  
CHARLIE : Now, Bruce here is an expert in explosives and if things get out   
of hand....  
BRUCE : I will make sure no clues to our existence is ever discovered.  
ARNOLD : I see.  
CHARLIE : (to Bruce) Please follow me, I wish you to meet my assistant Bob   
Ryden.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IX : THE BETROTHAL]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Lunge and Orkam exits the den. Lunge is now almost an exact replica of   
Kovu, but has a lighter pelt and a brown mane. Orkam looks almost like   
Simba when he was his age, but has a darker pelt and mane. Waka and Kiara   
also exits the den and heads towards the waterhole. Lunge and Orkam   
follows them. They all quench their thirst with the cool clear water of   
the waterhole.)  
  
WAKA : (to Lunge and Orkam) We want to talk with you two.  
ORKAM : What did we do this time ?  
KIARA : Nothing.  
LUNGE : That's good to know.  
WAKA : Anyway, we have noticed since you were young that you showed great   
interest in Leacim and Eliche.  
ORKAM : What is the point your trying to make here ?  
KIARA : We decided that if you like each other so much, you must become   
betrothed.  
LUNGE : (not believing his ears) Are you serious ?  
WAKA : Was there ever a time that we were not serious ?  
ORKAM : (very excited) I thought this day will never come.  
WAKA : Calm down, now we have also heard some rumours that one of you wants   
to start his own pride somewhere.  
  
(Both the brothers went silent.)  
  
KIARA : Well, who is it ?  
LUNGE : (confessing) Right here, it was me.  
WAKA : Then your wish will be granted.  
  
(Lunge jumped in the air with this great news.)  
  
KIARA : Now as soon as Leacim makes her first kill, you two will be married   
and will go your own direction. And because you want to leave,   
Leacim will be first to try to bring down the prey and not Eliche.   
Do you approve of this Orkam ?  
ORKAM : Fine by me.  
WAKA : Now the important question, where will go ?  
LUNGE : I actually don't know.  
WAKA : Well we know you can't go north, because of the plague....  
KIARA : ...and you can't go east, because of the hyenas....  
ORKAM : ...and not south, because of the desert.  
LUNGE : I guess we only have one choice and that is west.  
WAKA : Settled.  
  
(They all returned to Pride Rock to share the good news with everybody. The  
following morning Waka called an all animal assembly. As the animals   
arrived, Waka stood on the point of Pride Rock.)  
  
WAKA : My kingdom, I'm not one for long speeches. So I'll make this short  
and sweet. Kiara's sons are now officially betrothed to my daughters.   
Lunge to Leacim and Orkam to Eliche. In a few days Leacim will go   
for her first hunt and if she is successful then she will be wed to   
Lunge immediately and they will leave Pride Rock to rule the west.   
With that Orkam will be the heir to the throne.  
  
(The crowd cheered. After the announcement the animals left Pride Rock and   
the lions returned to the den.)  
  
KIARA : (calling) Halea !, come here.  
HALEA : How can I help you ?  
KIARA : Your on perimeter duty.  
HALEA : At once.  
KIARA : (to other lionesses) And the hunting party, prepare for Leacim's   
hunt tonight.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE X : LEACIM'S HUNT]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The dark blanket of night covered the Pride Lands. Kiara, Chisbe, Zidla,   
Nalo, Siya, Nohano, Obel and Leacim were all gathered in one circle   
talking.)  
  
KIARA : Okay tonight is the night. The big hunt for Leacim. All we have   
to do is to chase the antelope towards her and she will bring it   
down. Got it.  
OBEL : Of course.  
KIARA : Chisbe, what new formation have you worked out since I was gone.  
CHISBE : How about the "Encirclement" ?  
ZIDLA : No, we can't do that.  
CHISBE : Why ?  
NALO : That is a group kill, not an single one.  
CHISBE : (realising) Whoops, sorry my mistake.  
NOHANO : What about that new one we've been working on.  
CHISBE : Okay, we have enough lionesses now.  
KIARA : Explain.  
  
(Chisbe drew a picture of formation in the dust. She made seven paw prints   
in the shape of a V' around a rock).  
  
CHISBE : This is how it works, the rock is the prey and the paw prints are   
us. We separate the group three-three. Then make two lines that   
is connected with one of us. The two lines will be at a   
forty-five degree angle. As we chase the prey it can't left or   
right, not even back. Just forward.  
KIARA : So that it will go where we want it to go.  
CHISBE : Precisely, right into the jaws of Leachim. But who is going to be   
the connector?  
KIARA : I will.  
CHISBE : This is a very dangerous position, there always a great possibility  
that prey will slow down and come very close to connector. Close   
enough for a proper kick.  
KIARA : That is just a risk that I'll take.  
CHISBE : Are you sure ?  
KIARA : Positive.  
CHISBE : Okay ! Let's go get it. Remember, I want complete silence,   
nothing above a whisper. Also on Leacim first signal we get into   
formation. And on the second we attack.  
  
(They all set off for the hunt. Leacim finally spotted a lone antelope near  
the waterhole. She gave the first signal and the lionesses moved into   
position. Leacim got into her position and waited just for the right time   
to strike. The antelope started to move towards the waterhole for a drink.  
With that Leacim gave the second signal and lionesses attacked. The   
antelope got a fright and started to run. The plan worked as they directed  
the antelope towards the tall grass where Leacim was hiding. The antelope  
was about to enter the grass, but Leacim jumped on the antelope and place   
her large jaw over the antelope's throat. As she applied pressure the   
antelope started to suffocate. It was over, Leacim drew first blood.)  
  
KIARA : (coming closer) Well done Leacim, you have earned your place.  
  
(Kiara dipped her paw in the puddle of blood that was pouring from the   
antelope's fatal neck wound. She smeared the blood on Leacim's cheek.)  
  
KIARA : With this mark you are now known as a sister of the pride. Welcome.  
LEACIM : Thank you all. I couldn't have done it with out you.  
KIARA : (to Chisbe) Excellent formation, it worked like a charm.  
CHISBE : Yeah it did, but still it was very dangerous.  
KIARA : The antelope wasn't even close to me.  
CHISBE : Maybe not, but there always a possibility.  
KIARA : Well let's forget about that, what are you going to call this   
formation ?  
OBEL : What about "Chisbe's Angle" ?  
KIARA : I didn't ask you.  
OBEL : Sorry.  
CHISBE : Well, how about "The Angle Strike" ?  
KIARA : Sounds good to me.  
  
(Everybody agreed. The kill was dragged to Pride Rock and the whole pride   
feasted on the antelope. Leacim got the largest share, because she made   
the kill. The night passed slowly. The sun showed it's face over the   
horizon. Nobody was awoken by the sunlight. An hour after sunrise the   
pride finally awoke. The sun reached the highest point in the sky and   
Leacim and Lunge were married. They prepared to set out west.)  
  
WAKA : (to Leacim) Farewell my daughter, may you bring many young into this  
world.  
KIARA : (to Lunge) Farewell my son, you are a king now. Busa ngo xolo   
Rule with peace.  
WAKA : (to Lunge) Farewell Lunge, look after my daughter.  
LUNGE : I will.  
WAKA : Busa ngo thando Rule with love  
KIARA : (to Leacim) Farewell Leacim, you are a queen now. Take care.  
  
(Lunge went to his brother and Leacim to her sister)  
  
ORKAM : Moshanyana weso bo' itunele My brother, be happy.  
LUNGE : Of course I will.  
ORKAM : A question, with you going away, who's going to make my life   
miserable ?  
LUNGE : I believe you will find someone. Just think someday you will be my   
king and then you can make my life miserable.  
ORKAM : That's true. Farewell my brother.  
ELICHE : The time has finally come, I was under the impression that we would   
never separate.  
LEACIM : Don't worry, if you feel lonely just look into the waterhole and   
you will see me.  
ELICHE : Farewell my sister, you've been the best.  
LEACIM : You too. Good luck with your hunt tomorrow night.  
ELICHE : Thanks.  
  
WAKA : (to Leacim and Lunge) Before you two go, we have a present for you.  
LEACIM : What might that be ?  
KIARA : Four lionesses of our pride. Obel and Nalo have agreed to go with   
you.  
WAKA : As well as two from my old pride.  
LUNGE : We can't thank you enough.  
WAKA : One more thing, we need to identify your pride when they come back to  
report.  
LUNGE : How ?  
WAKA : Come closer.  
  
(Lunge came closer and Waka swiped his claws over left hind leg.)  
  
WAKA : This will be your marking, all in your pride must get one.  
LUNGE : So be it.  
  
(The rest of Lunge's small pride were marked. Leacim & Lunge set off with   
the other lionesses to their new home in the west.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XI : ELICHE'S HUNT]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It was the night of Eliche's hunt and once again the lionesses are gathered   
in a circle.)  
  
KIARA : Okay, tonight it is Eliche's turn tonight.  
ZIDLA : What formation are we going to use tonight.  
KIARA : Same as last time and I will be the connecter once again.  
CHISBE : Are you sure about this ?  
KIARA : Don't worry about me.  
CHISBE : But I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to   
happen.  
KIARA : I know your worried, but don't be. Nothing will go wrong.  
CHISBE : I hope so.  
KIARA : Explain the plan to Eliche.  
  
(Chisbe explains the whole movement to Eliche and the lionesses went off to   
the hunt. Eliche saw a nice big wildebeest and gave the first sign. All   
got into their positions. She gave the second and the chase was on. The   
wildebeest was very slow started to fall back into the formation. The   
lionesses chased the wildebeest in the direction of Eliche. Eliche jumped   
the wildebeest. The wildebeest started to kick wildly with fright and   
kicked Kiara square in the face. Kiara flew back into the grass with a   
roar of pain. Eliche finished off the wildebeest and drew first blood.   
After the kill all rushed to Kiara.)  
  
CHISBE : (worried tone) Kiara !  
  
(She didn't answer)  
  
ZIDLA : Is she dead ?  
  
(Chisbe examined Kiara.)  
  
CHISBE : No, she still breathing. She is just unconscious.  
SIYA : (to Eliche) Well done Eliche. (to Chisbe) Chisbe, you must finish the  
ritual.  
  
(Chisbe dipped her paw in the wildebeest's blood and smeared across Eliche's   
cheek.)  
  
CHISBE : Welcome to the sisters of the pride. I wish we could go on, but   
Kiara needs our help now.  
  
(They dragged Kiara back to the den. Waka came out of the den.)  
  
WAKA : Oh no, what happened ?  
CHISBE : She got kicked in the face.  
WAKA : Quickly, bring her inside.  
  
(They dragged Kiara into the den. She regain consciousness.)  
  
WAKA : Are you okay ?  
KIARA : I'm fine, it's just a scratch.  
  
(Kiara passed out again. During the night Kiara passed away from her head   
wound. Her death was mourned by everybody. The following day a   
traditional memorial was held for Kiara. She finally ended up next to   
Kovu's side in the stars.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XII : THE GODS MUST BE ANGRY]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A few days passed. Halea returned from perimeter duty and she got the news   
of Kiara's death.)  
  
WAKA : (looking at Halea) What's wrong ?  
HALEA : (snapping out of a day dream) Huh, what ?  
WAKA : I asked what's wrong ?  
HALEA : I just a bit confused, how could something like that happen ? She   
was such a good hunter.  
WAKA : Don't let her death get you down, at least she is with Kovu now.  
HALEA : Your probably right.  
  
(Halea started to walk off.)  
  
WAKA : Where are you going ?  
HALEA : I just need to clear my head a bit.  
  
(Chisbe came walking out of the den.)  
  
CHISBE : Morning Waka.  
WAKA : Good morning.  
CHISBE : Where she going ?  
WAKA : She is still a little shocked about Kiara's death.  
CHISBE : A few of us are still a little shocked as well.  
WAKA : Now that Kiara is gone, I need someone to lead the lionesses. I   
think that you should have the honours.  
CHISBE : I can't accept.  
WAKA : Look, everybody trusts you and you have been a great leader to the   
hunting party. Won't you reconsider.  
CHISBE : Okay, as you wish. But only until you step down.  
WAKA : Fine by me.  
  
(Meanwhile Halea walked quite a distance away from Pride Rock. She sniffed   
the air and smelled the scent of blood in the air. Her stomach rumbled   
with hunger and she decided to investigate the smell. She walked a bit   
futher and saw a dead rabbit in the grass. She walked closer, thinking   
that this was her lucky day. Suddenly she heard lightning strike and she   
felt a terrible pain on her left side. She collapsed from the pain. Back   
at Pride Rock.)  
  
WAKA : Did you hear that ?  
CHISBE : Sure did, it sounded like lightning.  
WAKA : It came from the direction in which Halea was heading. (Getting   
worried)Quickly, assemble the lionesses to go and investigate.  
CHISBE : Right away.  
  
(Chisbe took off with a few lionesses. In the distance they could see   
something standing over Halea.)  
  
CHISBE : Attack that thing, it's trying to kill Halea.  
  
(The Lionesses attacked the thing and killed it instantly.)  
  
ZIDLA : This thing tastes disgusting.  
  
(Chisbe looked at Halea. Chisbe saw a multiple round shaped holes in Halea's   
side.)  
  
CHISBE : Come and help me, Halea has been wounded on the side. Bring that   
thing along.  
  
(They dragged Halea back to Pride Rock. Halea finally regained   
consciousness.)  
  
WAKA : What happened ?  
HALEA : All that I remember is smelling blood in the air, but when I came   
closer to the smell, I heard lightning then I felt incredible pain.   
Then just darkness.  
WAKA : (To other lionesses) What is that thing ?  
ZIDLA : We don't know, it was standing over Halea when we got there.  
SIYA : Yeah, it looked like it was going to kill Halea.  
  
(Waka walked over to the thing and inspected it.)  
  
WAKA : (realising) I can't believe it, this thing is the same thing that my   
spy described to me.  
CHISBE : What do you mean ?  
WAKA : While I was living in the north one of my spies reported that she saw   
a thing like this in the west.  
CHISBE : Shall I call the mandrill to check Halea's wound.  
WAKA : You do that.  
  
(After a while Chisbe returned with the local mandrill.)  
  
MANDRILL : I heard one of your lionesses is wounded.  
WAKA : Yes, can you check on her.  
  
(The mandrill examined Halea very closely.)  
  
MANDRILL : I'm afraid she won't make it.  
CHISBE : (shocked) What ?  
MANDRILL : She has lost to much blood.  
WAKA : Do you know what could have done this ?  
MANDRILL : This can only be the work of a God.  
WAKA : Oh no, the gods are angry with us, but why ?  
  
(Halea died of her wound before the night came.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIII : THE CAPTURE]  
  
[FADE IN, BEAUTIFUL LANDS IN THE WEST]  
  
(Lunge & Leacim with the other lionesses have been travelling over a week   
now. They approached canyon. Lunge scanned the canyon side and spotted a   
cave.)  
  
LUNGE : Look there, a cave.  
LEACIM : Obel, go and make sure that it is clear.  
OBEL : Sure.  
  
(Obel walked slowly towards the cave and entered. Looking around she   
noticed that it was quite a nice cave. Then she spotted a six lionesses   
sleeping in a corner She returned to the small pride.)  
  
NOLA : Well, how does it look ?  
OBEL : Looks very nice, hot in the winter, but a lot of shade for the   
summer. Also a lot of cover for when the rains come.  
LUNGE : (to Leacim) What do you think ?  
LEACIM : We'll take it.  
OBEL : Not so fast, there is one small problem.  
LUNGE : Which is ?  
OBEL : It's already taken by six lionesses.  
LEACIM : But this place is perfect.  
LUNGE : I got an idea, how about we ask them to join our small pride.  
LEACIM : That's a good idea.  
  
(Lunge urged his pride to stay behind while he goes and talk to the strange   
lionesses. Lunge stands at the entrance of the cave and calls...)  
  
LUNGE : HELLO ! Anybody home.  
  
(Suddenly six lionesses stood in front of him. One of the lionesses stepped   
forward, posing to be a leader.)  
  
LEADER : Who are you ?  
LUNGE : I am Lunge, son of Kiara, queen of the Pride Lands.  
LEADER : I am Niram, previous mate to Uvoko, ruler of these lands. (Lowering  
her head) But he abandoned us years ago.  
LUNGE : I regret to tell you this, but Uvoko died a few years back.  
NIRAM : How did this happen ?  
LUNGE : He tried to take over the Pride Lands with lies and treachery.   
He convinced my step-father's brother to kill my father, Kovu.   
But through his betrayal, Uvoko, was sentenced to death for drawing   
royal blood.  
NIRAM : When did this happen ?  
LUNGE : A few months before my birth ?  
NIRAM : Sorry about your father.  
LUNGE : Don't worry about. (Changing the subject) Now anyway, I have come   
with my small pride to live in this lands and because my pride is so  
small, I wish that your small pride join ours so that we can rule   
the west as part of the Pride Lands.  
NIRAM : We have been waiting almost two years for something like this to   
happen and we will be honoured to serve you.  
  
(All the lionesses bowed.)  
  
LUNGE : Then it is settled, follow me to meet my wife and the rest of my   
pride.  
  
(The lionesses follow Lunge. They all said their welcomes and enter their   
new home on the side of the canyon.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, L.A.B. COMPLEX]  
  
(Charlie was busy talking to Arnold in the laboratory.)  
  
CHARLIE : So is it finally ready ?  
ARNOLD : Yes, here it is.  
  
(Arnold gave Charlie a small vial with a clear liquid in it.)  
  
CHARLIE : Is it strong enough ?  
ARNOLD : That tranquillizer fluid is strong enough to knock out a lion for   
about two hours.  
CHARLIE : Excellent.  
  
(Jennifer entered the lab.)  
  
JENNY : Charlie.  
CHARLIE : Hi Jenny, your finally back.  
  
(Charlie kissed Jennifer)  
  
JENNY : Not now, I have to talk with you.  
CHARLIE : Well let's go to my office.  
  
(Jenny followed Charlie to his office.)  
  
CHARLIE : Now what is so bloody important ?  
JENNY : I've tracked six lionesses to a cave about six miles from here.  
CHARLIE : Good.  
JENNY : But there's more, when I was there this morning I saw some other   
lions.  
CHARLIE : More ?  
JENNY : Yeah, six more, but with a male with them.  
CHARLIE : Did you say a male ?  
JENNY : Yes I did, but it looks like the two prides has joined each other.   
So now we have twelve on our hands.  
CHARLIE : Don't worry about it, Arnold has developed a new tranquillizer   
which can knock out a lion for two hours.  
JENNY : So we are going on with the plan.  
CHARLIE : Of course, in about a weeks time we will start.  
  
(Bruce and Bob entered the office.)  
  
BRUCE : Tell me more of this "plan".  
CHARLIE : (getting a fright) Land sakes, don't do that ? Who let you in here   
anyway ?  
BOB : I did sir, he wanted to talk with you.  
CHARLIE : Now listen Bruce, you don't need know the plan for now, just do   
what I paid you for and that is to rig this place with explosives.  
BRUCE : Fine, fine. Just as long as you tell me the plan later on.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LUNGE'S NEW DEN]  
  
(Lunge awoke from his afternoon nap and saw Leacim outside the cave. He   
walked towards her.)  
  
LEACIM : How was your sleep ?  
LUNGE : Very peaceful.  
LEACIM : Listen, it's about time that we let my father know how it's going   
here.  
LUNGE : Fine, send one of your lionesses to Pride Rock.  
LEACIM : I was thinking of sending Niram.  
LUNGE : Why? She doesn't know the way.  
LEACIM : I give her directions.  
LUNGE : But still, why her ?  
LEACIM : I have seen her speed and she will make it back in two weeks.  
LUNGE : Fine, if that is your decision. So be it.  
  
(Lunge returned to the cave still a bit steamed. Leacim found Niram under   
the shade of tree.)  
  
LEACIM : Niram, I need a favour from you.  
NIRAM : Name it, and it shall be done.  
LEACIM : I wish for you to journey to Pride Rock and report of what has been   
happening here.  
NIRAM : Where about is Pride Rock ?  
LEACIM : Just go directly east from the canyon river and will find it about   
in a weeks time.  
NIRAM : That's a bit far, but I'm sure I can make it. I will leave tonight.  
LEACIM : Sure, if it suites you best. Before you go, I must mark you.  
  
(Leacim buried her claws into Niram's left hind leg.)  
  
NIRAM : What was that for ?  
LEACIM : So that you can be recognised as part of Lunge's pride.  
  
  
(Niram started to travel as night covered the canyon's face. She travelled   
through night and rested two hours every morning before setting off again.   
She drank water every time she found some. Finally after a week she was in  
sight of the glorious formation of Pride Rock.)  
  
NIRAM : (looking at Pride Rock) That must be it.  
  
(She saw a waterhole a few hundred yards away. She walked towards the   
waterhole. When she reached it, she took a nice long cool drink.)  
  
NIRAM : (to herself) I have the feeling that I'm being watched.  
  
(Eliche came out of the long grass with several other lionesses behind her.)  
  
ELICHE : You right, you are being watched. I am Eliche queen of these   
lands, who are you ?  
NIRAM : I am Niram, new member of Lunge's pride in the west and I've come to   
report.  
ELICHE : Fine, follow us.  
  
(Niram was led to the entrance of the den.)  
  
ELICHE : Stay here, I'll be back.  
  
(Eliche entered the den and saw Orkam resting a bit.)  
  
ELICHE : Orkam, you awake ?  
ORKAM : I am now.  
ELICHE : A lioness entered our lands, she claims that she's part of Lunge's   
pride.  
ORKAM : Fine, send her in.  
  
(Eliche went back outside and returned with Niram. Niram bowed before   
Orkam.)  
  
ORKAM : Rise.  
  
(Niram rose slowly.)  
  
ORKAM : If you are part of my brother's pride, then show me the mark.  
  
(Niram turned her body showing the claw marks on her hind leg.)  
  
ORKAM : So you are part of my brother's pride, what's your name ?  
NIRAM : I am Niram.  
ORKAM : Okay Niram, what do you have to report ?  
NIRAM : Lunge and his pride arrived about a week ago at my home. He asked   
if my pride of five could join his. Since we have no male in our   
pride, we accepted with honour. End of the Report.  
ORKAM : That's good. Tomorrow you will return home and tell Lunge that   
everything is fine here.  
ELICHE : Also tell him that Waka stepped down and left Pride Rock to die in   
peace at his old home.  
NIRAM : It is done.  
  
(The following morning Niram left Pride Rock for the long journey home.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, L.A.B. COMPLEX]  
  
(Charlie and Bob were busy talking in Charlie's office.)  
  
CHARLIE : (yelling and slamming his fist against his desk) WHERE ARE MY DAMN  
LIONS !  
BOB : Calm down Charles.  
CHARLIE : I AM CALM !!!!!  
BOB : Then stop shouting.  
CHARLIE : (calming down a bit) Fine, okay, I'm sorry. Now tell me where are  
my bloody lions ?  
BOB : Our hunter has vanished.  
CHARLIE : (getting furious) WHAT DO YOU MEAN VANISHED !!!??  
BOB : Well he went hunting and never returned.  
CHARLIE : What kind of hunter is he ?  
BOB : By the looks of it, not a good one.  
CHARLIE : No wonder he was so cheap. Get me a new one, and I mean KNOW !!!  
BOB : Even if I can get one now, it will take at least a week before he   
arrives.  
CHARLIE : ANOTHER WEEK, HOW LONG MUST I WAIT FOR MY LIONS ?  
BOB : If we're lucky, just a week.  
CHARLIE : Well you better hope it's just a week or YOU ARE OUT OF HERE, YOU  
GET ME ?  
BOB : Yes sir.  
CHARLIE : Good, now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I TEST MY   
  
NEW GUN ON YOU !!!  
  
(Bob quickly ran out of the office. As he left Charlie flicked the speaker   
switch on his phone and punched a few numbers. He heard the phone ringing.  
Finally somebody picked up on the other side.)  
  
FEMALE VOICE : Mr. Top's office, how can I help you ?  
CHARLIE : Put me through to Mr. Top.  
FEMALE VOICE : Right away Mr. McScars.  
MALE VOICE : What do you want Charlie ?  
CHARLIE : Mr. Top, sir I have some news.  
MR. TOP : It better not be bad news, I had perfectly rotten day and if it   
gets any worse I'll scream.  
CHARLIE : Well, the news is that you will have to wait at least another week   
before we can test your drugs.  
MR. TOP : I see, can you excuse me for just one second.  
  
(Charlie heard a very loud scream over the speaker.)  
  
MR. TOP : Sorrry about that. Now can you explain to me why ?  
CHARLIE : Well, sir you see our hunter has vanished during a hunt and we   
have to get a new one.  
MR. TOP : What kind of hunter disappears on a hunt ?  
CHARLIE : A cheap one.  
MR. TOP : CHEAP! I SAID GET THE BEST, BUT NO YOU WILL DO ANYTHING  
TO SAVE A BUCK.  
CHARLIE : I'm sorry.  
MR. TOP : DON'T BE SORRY, BE QUIET..... NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE  
WORM, IF I DON'T HAVE RESULTS WITHIN TWO WEEKS I  
WILL HIRE MY BEST HEAD HUNTERS TO COME AFTER YOU.  
  
(Mr. Top slammed the phone down.)  
  
JENNY : He sounds mad.  
CHARLIE : Hi Jenny, I didn't notice you come in.  
JENNY : So what was that all about ?  
CHARLIE : I really don't want to talk about it.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LUNGE'S DEN]  
  
(Lunge & Leacim are sitting at the river quenching their thirst.)  
  
LEACIM : I wonder how it's going at Pride Rock.  
LUNGE : Don't worry, Niram will return today and then we will know   
everything.  
  
(The afternoon sun basked the canyon side. Lunge was sitting outside the   
den. All the sudden he saw a shadow on the horizon. It looked like a   
lioness coming.)  
  
LUNGE : Leacim, come quick. I think Niram is back.  
  
(Leacim came out of the den and waited next to Lunge. After a few minutes   
Niram came walking towards the river. She drank and continued towards the   
den. As she reached the cave, Lunge & Leacim sat outside waiting for her.)  
  
LUNGE : Welcome back.  
NIRAM : Thanks.  
LEACIM : How was your journey ?  
NIRAM : Just fine.  
LUNGE : What news do you bring ?  
NIRAM : Well, your brother is King of Pride Rock with his queen, Eliche by   
his side.  
LEACIM : What about my father, Waka ?  
NIRAM : Eliche told me that he stepped down as king and returned north to   
die in peace.  
LUNGE :What about my mother ?  
NIRAM : Don't you know about it ?  
LUNGE : About what ? (getting concerned) What happened ?  
NIRAM : She died from a fatal head wound when she was kicked by a   
wildebeest.  
LUNGE : Oh no.  
  
(Lunge ran into the den.)  
  
NIRAM : What's with him ?  
LEACIM : He was very close to his mother.  
NIRAM : I see.  
  
(Leacim followed Lunge to comfort him.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, L.A.B. COMPLEX]  
  
(Charlie is busy filling in some forms on his desk. Bob enters Charlie's   
office.)  
  
CHARLIE : (seeing Bob) Tell me you have good news.  
BOB : Of course. I'd like you to meet our new hunter. Mr. Graham Zilla.  
  
(A huge man enters the office.)  
  
CHARLIE : Mr. Zilla I presume.  
MAN : Just call me Killer.  
CHARLIE : What kind of nickname is that ?  
KILLER : It is not my nickname, I'm just known as "Killer" by my reputation.  
CHARLIE : I hope that you'll live up to your reputation.  
KILLER : I always do. Now what do you want dead.  
CHARLIE : I don't want anything dead.  
KILLER : Listen to me wormy-boy, I kill things, that is why they call me   
"Killer".  
CHARLIE : (losing his temper) NO, you listen you overgrown sissy. I'm the   
boss here and if you want to get paid, you better do what I tell   
you.  
KILLER : (knowing he can't win the fight) Fine, then what do want from me ?  
CHARLIE : My laboratory manger has developed a very strong tranquillizer and  
I need you to capture the pride of lions that lives about six   
miles from here.  
KILLER : How strong is that stuff ?  
CHARLIE : Can knock out a lion for two hours.  
KILLER : How many lions are there ?  
CHARLIE : Last time we counted, twelve.  
KILLER : When do you want them ?  
CHARLIE : Today, a truck is waiting outside to take you to the place.  
KILLER : Before I go, let's discuss payment.  
CHARLIE : I'm listening.  
KILLER : First my hiring fees, that will be $1, 000. Second my hourly rate   
is $ 500. Then I want $ 2, 000 for each lion I shoot, and lastly   
$3, 000 for each that I bring back.  
CHARLIE : (to Bob) What will that come to ?  
BOB : Precisely $ 52, 000 sir.  
CHARLIE : (to Killer) Fine, I will pay it, but....  
KILLER : But what ?  
CHARLIE : You have to use our guns to take them down.  
KILLER : (thinking a bit) Well, what were waiting for? Christmas. Let's go   
get 'em.  
  
(Bob led Killer towards the truck, where Jenny was waiting in the driver's   
seat.)  
  
JENNY : (to Killer) Get in, we are already behind schedule.  
KILLER : (to Bob) Whoa, feisty little lady, ain't she?  
BOB : Don't give her any trouble, she will rip your throat out before know   
it.  
JENNY : (getting irritated) Get in.  
KILLER : I'm coming.  
  
(Killer & Jenny drove off in the truck towards the canyon.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LUNGE'S DEN]  
  
(Lunge & Leacim was laying in the den.)  
  
LUNGE : How could this happen ?  
LEACIM : It wasn't your fault. She knew that formation they used was   
tactically dangerous. She put her life on the line for the pride,   
it something any one of the sisters would do.  
  
(Niram came running into the den.)  
  
NIRAM : LUNGE ! Come quick, there some strange noises coming from over the   
hill.  
LUNGE : Right away. (To Leacim) Listen, if I'm not back in ten minutes,   
bring the rest of the pride.  
LEACIM : Be careful.  
  
(Lunge ran out of the den towards the noises. As he came over the hill he   
saw nothing and the noises stopped.)  
  
LUNGE : (confused) Wait a minute, what's going on here ?  
  
(Lunge heard whistle then felt something sharp enter his side. He roared   
with pain. He started wobble a bit then he passed out. Killer came out   
of the grass.)  
  
KILLER : I love this stuff.  
JENNY : Do you think the other lions heard it ?  
KILLER : With a roar like that, of course.  
  
(Leacim heard Lunge's roar.)  
  
LEACIM : I'm not waiting anymore, let's go.  
  
(The lionesses took of towards the hills. Meanwhile on the other side of   
the hill Jenny gave Killer another gun.)  
  
KILLER : What's this for ?  
JENNY : New design gun. You can load multiple tranquillizer darts into it.  
KILLER : Just what I need, cause those lions are going to come with a great  
speed.  
  
(After a few seconds the lionesses came streaming over the hill. Killer   
shot each lioness as it came over the hill, but only one got through.)  
  
NIRAM : (to herself) Your mine.  
  
(She jumped Killer.)  
  
KILLER : Get off me.  
  
(Killer struggled a bit with the lioness. He reached for his pistol on his   
belt. He pressed the gun against the throat of the lionesses and pulled   
the trigger. Jenny heard the gun shot and came running from truck.)  
  
JENNY : Why did you kill her ?  
KILLER : That thing attacked me.  
JENNY : Pity it didn't kill you, Charlie's going to steamed up about this.  
KILLER : To hell with him, at least I got myself a trophy.  
JENNY : Your sick.  
KILLER : So sue me, help me get them into the truck.  
  
(Jenny and Killer loaded all the lions into the truck and drove off.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIV : THE LABORATORY]  
  
[FADE IN, L.A.B. COMPLEX]  
  
(Lunge and Leacim were kept in separate cages within the laboratory. Lunge   
slowly awoke. Leacim was already awake.)  
  
LEACIM : Are you alright ?  
LUNGE : Fine, my head just hurts a lot.  
LEACIM : It will pass.  
LUNGE : (realising) What are these things we are in ?  
LEACIM : I don't know, but it is very strong.  
LUNGE : I can't believe we're trapped, where are the rest of the pride ?  
LEACIM : I don't know, but I heard some of them beyond the wall.  
  
(Meanwhile somewhere else in the complex, Killer enters Charlie's office.   
Charlie looks up and sees blood all over Killer's shirt.)  
  
CHARLIE : So what happened to you ?  
KILLER : I was attacked.  
CHARLIE : That looks painful.  
KILLER : It's not my blood.  
CHARLIE : What do you mean ?  
  
(Jenny entered the office.)  
  
JENNY : It means he shot one of the lionesses with his own gun and killed   
her.  
  
(Charlie went red in the face.)  
  
CHARLIE : YOU BASTARD ! I TOLD YOU I WANT THEM ALIVE.  
KILLER : Is it my fault if one attacks me.  
CHARLIE : I DON'T CARE, THIS IS GOING TO COST YOU.  
KILLER : Oh well, it's only five grand and I get a trophy.  
CHARLIE : FIVE !!?? (calming down) Not just five, first I'm going to   
subtract five from your total , then I going to half your pay for   
not completing the job. Lastly I'm going to void all pay except   
the hiring fee and there is no chance in hell your going to have   
your bloody trophy.  
KILLER : You can't do that.  
CHARLIE : Small print can be such a pain, (calling) BOB !  
  
(Bob enters)  
  
BOB : Yes sir.  
CHARLIE : Read Mr. Zilla's contract, would you ?  
BOB : With pleasure sir.  
  
(Bob pulls out a piece of paper from his bag, clears his throat and starts   
to read.)  
  
BOB : "I Mr. Graham Zilla herby accepts the job of hunting down and   
tranquillizing twelve lions for Mr. Charles McScars, managing   
director of the Lions Abuse Buildings. I also herby promise not to   
harm one of the lions in anyway, except by tranquillizing them. If   
this task is completed Mr. Charles McScars will pay me the total of   
$ 52, 000. For each lion which is not returned, Mr. Charles McScars   
will have the right to subtract $ 5, 000 from the total amount. In   
the event of a death from even one of the lions all money will be   
subtracted except the hiring fee. May the following signature proof   
that I Mr. Graham Zilla agree to all of the above." Signed Graham   
Zilla.  
CHARLIE : So you see, according to the contract you signed I only need to   
pay you $ 1,000.  
  
(Charlie opened his desk drawer and pulled out some money. He threw the   
money into Killer's hands)  
  
CHARLIE : Here's your thousand, now get the hell out of my office and my   
complex.  
KILLER : You haven't heard the last of me.  
CHARLIE : I'm terrified. (To Jenny) Get him out of here.  
  
(Jenny took Killer outside and threw him out the doors of the complex.)  
  
KILLER : I'm going to get you for this bitch !  
JENNY : Yeah, right.  
  
(She slammed the door close. Meanwhile back in the laboratory, Arnold   
looked at the lions. Lunge tried to swipe his claws through Arnold face,   
but the cage stopped him.)  
  
ARNOLD : (to himself) Boy, your a feisty one, aren't you ?  
JENNY : Also dangerous.  
ARNOLD : (getting frightened) Don't do that, you know how jumpy I am in the   
lab.  
CHARLIE : Okay, let's start the experiments. Mr. Top wants results within   
a week.  
LEACIM : What are those things ?  
LUNGE : I don't know, but they look dangerous.  
LEACIM : What are those strange noises that they are making ?  
LUNGE : You got me, I think that's the way they talk.  
ARNOLD : So how to you want to do this ?  
CHARLIE : Well, let's give the brain booster to the male and the strength   
increaser to the female.  
JENNY : Isn't it dangerous to give the lion a strength increaser ?  
ARNOLD : Don't worry, they already tried to get out, but couldn't. So I   
don't think they'll try again.  
JENNY : Your right, once a lion finds out that it can't perform a task, it   
will stop trying. But one question.  
ARNOLD : What ?  
JENNY : How exactly are you going to inject the lions with these drugs ?  
ARNOLD : First, we tranquillize them with this minor tranquillizer (handing   
Jenny a vial with a dark liquid in it), it will put them out for   
about five minutes.   
JENNY : Isn't it dangerous to keep on tranquillizing them ?  
ARNOLD : Don't worry, it won't cause any permanent damage.  
  
(Jenny took Arnold by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the   
wall.)  
  
JENNY : Listen to me your worthless excuse for a scientist, I might be on   
Charlie's side with all this experimenting, but I love lions and   
if there's any permanent damage I will snap you in two. Now what   
will it do to them ?  
ARNOLD : (very frightened) Nothing much, they will just be a bit cranky from   
all the tranquillizers.  
JENNY : You better hope it's just cranky or I'll break every bone in your   
body.  
ARNOLD : Fine, fine, just calm down.  
  
(Jenny released her grip. She turned around. Just as she started to   
walk away, suddenly she swung around and connected her fist with Arnold's   
face. Arnold recovered and started to bleed from the nose.)  
  
JENNY : That is for what your going to do to them. One more thing, don't   
ever tell me to calm down or the next one will be very much lower.   
Understood ?  
ARNOLD : Yes mam.  
CHARLIE : (laughing) Clean yourself up, you look disgusting.  
ARNOLD : Yes sir.  
  
(Charlie returned to his office only to find that Bruce was waiting for   
him.)  
  
CHARLIE : What do you want ?  
BRUCE : All the C-4 is set.  
CHARLIE : Excellent, at the first sign of trouble, I'll let you know, then   
you blow this place sky high.  
BRUCE : Can you please tell me what's going on ?  
CHARLIE : Why not ? I work for the government, they want me to test some   
drugs on very strong animals, so I decided to use lions.  
BRUCE : But if you work for the government, why are you trying to avoid the  
authorities ?  
CHARLIE : Don't you know animal abuse is illegal ? I might work for the   
government, but the authorities don't know about this little   
scheme.  
BRUCE : I see and the C-4 is just to eliminate all the evidence of this   
place.  
CHARLIE : Of course.  
  
(Jenny enters.)  
  
BRUCE : Afternoon Miss Nius.  
JENNY : Hi there Bruce. Can you excuse us for a moment ?  
BRUCE : Sure thing miss.  
  
(Bruce leaves.)  
  
CHARLIE : What's on your mind ?  
JENNY : These drugs won't harm the lions, right ?  
CHARLIE : Of course not. One will make them smarter and the   
other will make them stronger. There's no harm in that, right ?  
JENNY : I guess so, but...  
CHARLIE : What ?  
JENNY : Will the lions be released once the experimenting is done ? I   
hate to see them suffer.  
CHARLIE : Suffer is such a strong word.  
JENNY : Will they be released YES or NO ?  
CHARLIE : Of course they'll be released, I'm not a monster, just   
a business man.  
JENNY : Same difference.  
CHARLIE : What was that ?  
JENNY : Nothing.  
  
(Jenny leaves.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, THE LABORATORY]  
  
(Arnold was busy putting a tranquillizer dart into a small gun.)  
  
ARNOLD : (being very gentle) Don't worry my pretty this will only hurt   
a second.  
  
(Arnold aims the gun at Lunge.)  
  
LUNGE : What is it doing ?  
LEACIM : I don't know, but I think that thing is going to hurt you.  
  
(Arnold fires the gun and Lunge roars with pain. Lunge passes out.)  
  
ARNOLD : Good, it worked.  
  
(He open a drawer and took out a syringe. He inserted the point of the   
syringe into a bottle withdrawing the liquid inside. He moves closer   
to Lunge and injects him with fluid in the front leg. After ten minutes   
Lunge awoke again.)  
  
LUNGE : (confused and disorientated) What happened ?  
LEACIM : (great excitement) Lunge ! Your not dead.  
LUNGE : (trying to stand up, but collapsed) My front leg hurts.  
LEACIM : That stick thing what that thing is holding threw something at you,   
then you passed out. Once you were asleep, that thing stuck   
something pointy into your leg.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(A week passed and the experimentations continued. Charlie and Jenny was   
busy talking.)  
  
JENNY : Tell me Charles, we are only using these two lions for now, but   
where are the others ?  
CHARLIE : Don't worry, they are in the mini zoo behind the Laboratory.  
JENNY : Fine, are they well fed ?  
CHARLIE : Of course, I don't want them to starve.  
JENNY : Give me some tranquillizers, I want to go and inspect them.  
CHARLIE : Just ask Arnold for some.  
  
(Arnold enters.)  
  
ARNOLD : Ask me for what ?  
CHARLIE : Jenny here asked me for some tranquillizers, because she wants to   
do a check up on the other lions.  
ARNOLD : Must it be minor, medium, strong or extra strong tranquillizers ?  
JENNY : What's the difference ?  
ARNOLD : Minor will knock them out for five minutes, I'm sure you don't want  
to use those. Medium will knock them out for thirty minutes, maybe  
you want to use those. Strong affects will work off after sixty   
minutes, if your going to take your time, these will be perfect.   
Extra strong is what you used when you brought them here, but I   
suggest not to use them, cause to much of extra strong could kill   
them.  
JENNY : Fine, I'll take medium. One more thing, I want you to destroy that   
extra strong tranquillizers.  
CHARLIE : He can't do that.  
JENNY : Listen to me Charles, I don't want any animal to be harmed by that  
tranquillizer again, (she pulls out her knife and holds it to   
Charlie's throat) do I make myself clear.  
CHARLIE : Crystal.  
JENNY : Good. (To Arnold) Where are those medium tranquillizers ?  
ARNOLD : There is cabinet in the lab, it is labelled tranquillizers, you   
will find it there.  
  
(Jenny leaves.)  
  
CHARLIE : Whew ! That was close. What are the results of those tests ?  
ARNOLD : Well the female's strength is increased 30% and the male's   
intelligence is increased by 10%.  
CHARLIE : Good. Now go and destroy those tranquillizers while I phone   
Mr. Top with the results.  
ARNOLD : Right away.  
  
(Arnold leaves.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LABORATORY]  
  
(Jenny enters the lab and opens the cabinet labelled tranquillizers. She   
removed several medium tranquillizer darts. She went over to Lunge's cage   
and talked with him.)  
  
JENNY : Don't worry boy, you will be out of here real soon.  
  
(Jenny leaves.)  
  
LUNGE : Leacim! Wake up!  
  
(Leacim wakes up.)  
  
LEACIM : (still a bit drowsy from the drugs) Please don't yell.  
LUNGE : Sorry, but the most amazing thing just happened.  
LEACIM : What ?  
LUNGE : One of those things talked to me, and I understood it.  
LEACIM : Your kidding, right ?  
LUNGE : No, that thing said that we don't have to worry and that we'll be   
out of here soon.  
LEACIM : Are you sure ?  
LUNGE : I have never been so sure about anything in my life.  
LEACIM : I hope you right.  
LUNGE : I got an idea, since I can understand those things, maybe I can   
learn about what they are and what they are doing to us.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, MINI ZOO]  
  
(Jenny just finished checking the last lioness. Charlie came up behind   
her.)  
  
CHARLIE : Well, how are they ?  
JENNY : (jumps with fright) You idiot, you almost made me tranquillize   
myself.  
CHARLIE : Sorry, anyway how are they doing ?  
JENNY : They are all doing fine, but when is the last time you gave them   
water ?  
CHARLIE : Water ? I knew I forgot something ?  
JENNY : You moron, what the hell to you drink to quench your thirst ?  
CHARLIE : Beer of course.  
JENNY : (flicking out her knife again) Get some water for them. RIGHT NOW !  
CHARLIE : Right away, just.....  
JENNY : If you tell me to calm down, I will slit your throat from ear to   
ear, got it.  
CHARLIE : (nodding) Ah ha!  
JENNY : Good.  
  
(Jenny leaves the zoo.)  
  
CHARLIE : (Screaming) BOB ! GET OUT HERE !  
  
(Bob came running.)  
  
CHARLIE : Why don't these lionesses have water !!!???  
BOB : I forgot.  
CHARLIE : Let me remind you, if one of these lionesses die, Jenny will slit   
our throats. That could really ruin our day.  
BOB : I will get the water personally.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(Two days passed. Charlie is busy drinking a beer and relaxing. Arnold   
came running in.)  
  
ARNOLD : Sir !  
CHARLIE : What ?  
ARNOLD : You told me to notify you when the male's intelligence has   
increased 20%  
CHARLIE : So ?  
ARNOLD : Well it's time.  
CHARLIE : Good, start the next plan.  
ARNOLD : Right away.  
  
(Arnold leaves. Charlie pressed a button on the intercom system.)  
  
CHARLIE : Jenny.  
  
(A voice comes crackling over the intercom.)  
  
JENNY : What do you want ?  
CHARLIE : Meet Arnold in the lab and help him.  
JENNY : Whatever.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LABORATORY]  
  
(Jenny enters the lab.)  
  
JENNY : Hi, Arnold.  
ARNOLD : Hey Jenny.  
JENNY : Need any help here.  
ARNOLD : Actually I need your help with this thing.  
  
(Arnold held up some heavily modified eye glasses.)  
  
JENNY : What is that for ?  
ARNOLD : Now that the male's brain is increased by 20%, it's time to start   
teaching him about us and these goggles will help.  
JENNY : How does it work ?  
ARNOLD : First you place it over the eyes of the lion then just switch on,   
but there is one problem.  
JENNY : What is that ?  
ARNOLD : These goggles are only configured for human eyes and not for a   
lion eyes.  
JENNY : Give me those goggles.  
  
(Jenny tangled a bit with the goggles.)  
  
JENNY : Here you go.  
ARNOLD : How did you do that so fast ?  
JENNY : I know a bit of electronics, and these goggle configurations are   
quite easy to set.  
ARNOLD : Now help me put them on the lion.  
JENNY : Try it yourself first.  
  
(Arnold slipped the goggles over Lunge's head with no difficulty.)  
  
ARNOLD : Strange, I thought that it would be much harder than that.  
LEACIM : What are you doing Lunge ? You just allowed that thing to put   
that other thing on you face.  
LUNGE : Don't worry, if I understood correct this thing is called goggles   
and it will teach me all about those things.  
LEACIM : I hope you know what your doing.  
LUNGE : Yeah, me too.  
  
(Arnold flipped the switch and the goggles started. Lunge started to roar   
with pain.)  
  
JENNY : Stop it, your hurting him.  
ARNOLD : Don't worry, the pain will pass in a few seconds.  
JENNY : It better.  
  
(A few seconds passed and Lunge calmed down.)  
  
ARNOLD : You see. Listen, I must run an errand, could you watch him for me.  
JENNY : Sure.  
ARNOLD : Just switch off the goggles in about 20 minutes.  
JENNY : Okay.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(Arnold entered the office.)  
  
ARNOLD : The operation is under way.  
CHARLIE : Good.  
ARNOLD : The female lion's strength has increased 60%, should I stop now.  
CHARLIE : No, go on.  
ARNOLD : Are you sure, I think anything above 65% could be fatal to her.  
CHARLIE : In that case, give her just one more injection and that would be   
it. I don't want one of them damaged, cause the Mr. Top is   
coming in two weeks to check up on us and he'll bring some   
protection. Now get out of here, I have a headache.  
ARNOLD : Right away sir.  
  
(Arnold leaves.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LABORATORY]  
  
(Jenny switched off the goggles after twenty minutes. She carefully   
removed the goggles.)  
  
JENNY : (talking to Lunge) Boy, you look like hell.  
LEACIM : Are you alright ?  
LUNGE : I fell a bit tired, but that thing has taught me everything I   
wanted to know.  
LEACIM : Tell me about it.  
LUNGE : Well these things are called humans and those strange stick things   
are called guns. Some guns are dangerous and some are harmless.   
They have been shooting us with these harmless guns.  
LEACIM : Here comes that dark human.  
LUNGE : Yeah, his name is Arnold.  
LEACIM : What about the white one ?  
LUNGE : Her name is Jenny, Shhh! I want here what they are saying.  
ARNOLD : How is he ?  
JENNY : He looks terrible, but I think he'll be alright.  
ARNOLD : Charlie told me to give the lioness her final strength injection.  
JENNY : Okay do it, then send her back to the other lionesses.  
ARNOLD : Right away mam.  
  
(Arnold prepares the dart gun.)  
  
LUNGE : Listen, they are going to shoot you again, when you awaken I will  
explain my plan.  
LEACIM : Okay.  
  
(Arnold shoots Leacim and she roars with pain.)  
  
ARNOLD : (to Leacim) Sorry.  
JENNY : When will you return her ?  
ARNOLD : Tomorrow.  
JENNY : Why only tomorrow ?  
ARNOLD : (injecting Leacim with the powerful drug) Listen, it is late and   
I'm tired. I really need my six hour sleep.  
JENNY : Fine, but no later than tomorrow.  
ARNOLD : Charlie told me that the old man is coming in two weeks.  
JENNY : Really ?  
ARNOLD : Yeah, and his bringing a team of guards to protect this place.  
  
(Arnold and Jenny leaves the lab. Arnold switches the light off as he   
closes the door.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XV : THE ESCAPE]  
  
[FADE IN, LABORATORY-MIDNIGHT]  
  
(Leacim awoke.)  
  
LUNGE : Your finally awake, you were out longer than usual.  
LEACIM : (still disorientated) What is that plan you talked about ?  
LUNGE : You know when we first came here you weren't able to break the cage.  
LEACIM : What is a "cage" ?  
LUNGE : It is this thing that we are trapped in.  
LEACIM : Oh, okay. Your right these cages are to strong to break.  
LUNGE : Try to break the cage now.  
LEACIM : It won't work.  
LUNGE : Just try it.  
LEACIM : Okay.  
  
(Leacim broke out of the cage with ease.)  
  
LEACIM : How did you know I could do that ?  
LUNGE : One of the human said he was going to inject you with a strength   
booster.  
LEACIM : What is "inject" ?  
LUNGE : That means when they put something into you through a syringe.  
LEACIM : Use terms I understand.  
LUNGE : Sorry, it is hard to cope with this new life style. Now a syringe   
is that pointy they usually press into you and me. The syringe is   
filled with something which they call a drug, don't ask me what a   
drug is, but anyway this drug that they have been giving you   
increases your strength.  
LEACIM : So you figure they injected me with this drug since we got here.  
LUNGE : I guess so.  
LEACIM : Let's skip the rest of the lesson, now tell me what must I do ?  
LUNGE : Return to Pride Rock and bring everybody, cause it's not going to   
be easy to break out of here.  
LEACIM : Will you be alright ?  
LUNGE : Just go and quickly !  
LEACIM : How do I get out of here ?  
LUNGE : There are two pieces of the wall which are made of wood, they called  
it a door. Take the one on the right, that will lead outside.  
  
(Leacim broke down the door silently and went outside. She enter the mini   
zoo area. She saw all the lionesses behind large cages. Obel stood against  
the cage.)  
  
OBEL : (struggling to see through the blackness of the night) Leacim, is that   
you ?  
LEACIM : (walking towards Obel) Yeah, it's me.  
OBEL : We thought you were dead.  
LEACIM : I thought that I was going to die.  
OBEL : Where is Lunge ?  
LEACIM : He still trapped in there (pointing towards the laboratory).  
OBEL : (lowering her head) Niram is dead.  
LEACIM : What ?  
OBEL : We saw one of those things drag her body away.  
LEACIM : Those things are called humans, but I can't talk now. I must get   
of here and go and get Orkam and Eliche.  
OBEL : Then leave and quickly.  
  
(Leacim walked on, only to be stopped by the huge wall of the complex.   
She started to knock on the solid rock of the gigantic wall. After about   
a minute the wall started to crack and finally she broke a hole in the wall  
large enough to fit through. She climbed through and finally escaped. So she   
started run back to Pride Rock. The sun finally rose and the warm sunbeams   
woke Arnold in his bed. He gets up and yawns.)  
  
ARNOLD : (to himself) What a night. Well time for work.  
  
(Arnold dresses in his usual laboratory clothing and leaves his room.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LABORATORY]  
  
(Arnold unlocks the door of the laboratory. He enters and switched on the   
light.)  
  
ARNOLD : (starting to shake) Who left the window open ? It's freezing in   
here.  
  
(Arnold looked around and saw the door towards the zoo was broken.)  
  
ARNOLD : What the hell did that ? (looking at the broken cage) This is not   
good.  
  
(Arnold ran out the laboratory.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(Charlie was as usual sitting back and enjoying a beer. Jenny entered.)  
  
JENNY : Don't you ever sleep ?  
CHARLIE : Sleep, who needs it ?  
JENNY : (noticing the beer in Charlie's hand) What the hell is that ?   
(pointing at the beer can)  
CHARLIE : Breakfast.  
  
(Jenny just shook her head. Arnold came bursting into the office.)  
  
CHARLIE : Can't you knock ?  
ARNOLD : Shut up and listen....  
CHARLIE : Don't you ever tell me to "shut up".  
ARNOLD : Just SHUT UP, this is very important.  
CHARLIE : It better be.  
ARNOLD : The lioness in the lab is gone.  
CHARLIE : (getting up) What do you mean gone ?  
ARNOLD : The door towards the zoo is broken and her cage is totally   
destroyed. I think she escaped.  
CHARLIE : (sarcastically) No, what gave you that idea ?  
JENNY : (to Arnold) You said she wouldn't be able to escape.  
ARNOLD : So I made a mistake.  
CHARLIE : Even if she could get out of her cage and the lab, she won't be   
able to get out of this complex.  
ARNOLD : Think again.  
CHARLIE : That's impossible.  
ARNOLD : Well go and look at the huge hole in the wall of the complex.  
CHARLIE : What hole ?  
ARNOLD : In the mini zoo. There is a gigantic hole in the wall, large   
enough for a lion to fit through.  
CHARLIE : Well, go and get her.  
JENNY : If she escaped last night, she would be miles from here by now.  
CHARLIE : Terrific, what am I suppose to tell Mr. Top.  
JENNY : Well you better have a good excuse.  
CHARLIE : Tell me about it. You two, get out of my sight. I need to think.  
  
(Jenny and Arnold leaves.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XVI : THE RETURN]  
  
[FADE IN, MIDDLE OF NOWHERE]  
  
(Leacim was taking a drink from a small waterhole. After she was done, she   
pressed on east. She travelled day through day without rest finding that   
her new strength really helps on long journeys. She travelled a week and   
finally saw Pride Rock through the blackness of the cool night.)  
  
LEACIM : At last, home.  
  
(She did as many others and quenched her thirst at the waterhole before she   
went on. As she finished she lifted her head, but to her surprise no one   
was there to greet her. She went on towards the den. She entered the den   
only to find that nobody was home.)  
  
LEACIM : I wonder where everybody is.  
  
(She laid waiting around and passed out. Leacim's eyes sprang open and saw   
that everybody has returned.)  
  
ELICHE : You are finally awake.  
ORKAM : You've been asleep for almost a day now.  
LEACIM : A day !??  
ORKAM : When we found you, you were fast asleep. Nobody could wake you, so   
we only hoped that you would wake up on your own.  
ELICHE : (inspecting her sister closely) You have changed, look at your body   
muscles.  
LEACIM : These muscles aren't natural.  
ELICHE : What do you mean ?  
LEACIM : I'll tell you in a minute, first tell me why was the den empty when   
I got here.  
ORKAM : You probably already heard about Kiara.....  
LEACIM : Yes, that was a tragedy.  
ORKAM : ....but when we lost Halea.  
LEACIM : (shocked) She's gone too ?  
ELICHE : Unfortunately, the Gods have killed her.  
LEACIM : (confused) What do you mean, the gods killed her ?  
  
(Orkam told Leacim about how Halea died and about the thing that was also   
killed.)  
  
LEACIM : This can't be, humans here ?  
ELICHE : What is a human ?  
LEACIM : Settle down, I will tell you about what happened to my pride and   
where I got these muscles.....  
  
(Leacim told them about the humans and how her pride was captured. She also  
described the terrible experiments that have been going on.)  
  
LEACIM : ....and that is how I got back.  
ORKAM : This is terrible. (To all) We must help Lunge and his pride, these   
humans have committed horrible crimes. They invaded the Pride   
Lands, murdered our kind for fun, tortured us and most terrible...  
drew royal blood. Therefore they must all die.  
  
(All the lions roared in agreement.)  
  
ORKAM : Tomorrow we will follow Leacim towards the human den.  
  
(The morning came and the lions set out towards the west.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE - L.A.B. COMPLEX - TWO DAYS AFTER  
THE LIONS LEFT PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Charlie is as usual busy drinking, but not beer, this time it was a bottle   
of Jack. Jenny enter the office.)  
  
JENNY : You should really cut down.  
CHARLIE : (drunken tone) Don't worry, I can handle my liquor.  
JENNY : (not convinced) Yeah, right.  
CHARLIE : Look I'm just a bit stressed out.  
JENNY : I can see that.  
  
(Arnold enters. His head is lowered.)  
  
ARNOLD : Well the fun continues...  
CHARLIE : What do you mean ?  
ARNOLD : Our male lion has died during the night.  
JENNY : (totally broken) What !?? (getting angry) You SAID this won't   
happen.  
ARNOLD : Hey ! I warned Charlie here that the male's brain could overload if  
I gave it another shot, but as usual he doesn't listen to me.  
JENNY : (to Charlie) You bastard, after Arnold warned you, you still   
continued the damn experiment.  
  
(Jenny runs out crying.)  
  
CHARLIE : Oh boy, this calls for another bottle of Jack.  
ARNOLD : I hope your happy Charles, you just killed a beautiful lion and   
broken Jenny's heart.  
CHARLIE : Oh to hell with them.  
ARNOLD : (getting furious) NO! YOU GO TO HELL. I QUIT.  
  
(Arnold rushed out of the office.)  
  
CHARLIE : (shouting) FINE ! WHO NEEDS A MORON LIKE YOU IN THE LAB!!  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, JENNY'S ROOM]  
  
(Jenny was busy crying on her bed. She heard a knock at the door.)  
  
JENNY : Go away Charlie, I don't want to see you.  
  
(Arnold's voice came from behind the door.)  
  
ARNOLD : It's me.  
JENNY : Come in.  
  
(Arnold enters.)  
  
ARNOLD : Listen, I'm sorry about the lion.  
JENNY : Don't be, it wasn't your fault.  
ARNOLD : I now how attached you became to the lions, I myself was very   
attached to the male. (Almost crying) Why did I do this ?  
JENNY : Cause the boss told you too.  
ARNOLD : What boss ? I don't have a boss anymore.  
JENNY : Did he fire you ? I'll cut his heart out if he did.  
ARNOLD : No, he didn't fire me, I resigned.  
JENNY : You resigned ?  
ARNOLD : Yeah, I have draw the line somewhere. Every animal I treat,   
I treat like a human. And when the male died, I felt personally   
responsible for his death.  
JENNY : (refering to Charlie) I just want to cut that sucker open.  
ARNOLD : Don't worry bout Charlie, without me he won't get anywhere. I'm   
leaving right now.  
JENNY : Do you know what will hurt Charlie even more ?  
ARNOLD : I anxiously await an answer for that question.  
JENNY : He will definitely not get anywhere without me.  
ARNOLD : Are you also going to resign ?  
JENNY : Of course, mind if I hitch a ride with you ?  
ARNOLD : Not at all.  
JENNY : Pack our stuff so long, I'm going to give Charlie a piece of my   
mind.  
ARNOLD : Be gentle.  
JENNY : (leaving the room) Of course I won't.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(Jenny bursts into the office.)  
  
CHARLIE : Jenny ?  
JENNY : That's Jennifer to you.  
CHARLIE : Come on Jenny, stop this. I forgive you for being so rude to   
me earlier today.  
JENNY : Forgive this, you bastard !  
  
(Jenny kicked Charlie through the face.)  
  
JENNY : Find someone else to do your dirty work, I quit.  
  
(Charlie recovers from the kick as Jenny leaves the office.)  
  
CHARLIE : (to himself) This is not good.....I need another bottle of Jack.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, LIONS WALKING ACROSS THE ENORMOUS PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Some of the lionesses started to moan of the pain.)  
  
ORKAM : (to Leacim)We have been travelling almost a week now, where is this   
human den ?  
LEACIM : We are first going to stop at my den to rest.  
ELICHE : Fine, how far ?  
LEACIM : Another ten minutes.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, MAIN GATE - L.A.B. COMPLEX]  
  
(Two trucks and a limo stood outside the gate. A large bald man sat in the   
back of the limo.)  
  
MAN : Where the hell is that idiot ? (To driver) Honk the horn.  
  
(The driver started to honk the horn.)  
  
DRIVER : No reply sir.  
MAN : Dammit. (Picking up the phone and pressing a few numbers) I hope he's   
not sleeping on the job.  
  
[ENTER CHARLIE'S OFFICE]  
  
(Charlie is busy snoring at his desk, only to be awoken by the ringing   
phone. Charlie pressed the speaker button on up the phone.)  
  
CHARLIE : This better be important.  
MAN : DON'T YOU THINK I'M IMPORTANT ?  
CHARLIE : Mr. Top.  
MR. TOP : No, your mother. Open the bloody gate.  
  
(Mr. Top threw the phone down in Charlie's ear.)  
  
CHARLIE : (calling) BOB ! Come quick, the boss is here.  
  
(Bob entered. A few minutes passed and Mr. Top enters the office.)  
  
MR. TOP : (smelling the air) I see you have been up with Jack a few days,   
anything I should know ?  
CHARLIE : Now what gives you that idea ?  
MR. TOP : Usually if did something wrong, you end up like this.  
CHARLIE : (changing the subject) Have you met Bob Ryden, my assistant.   
(To Bob) Bob, this is Mr. Shine E. Top, my employer.  
MR. TOP : Don't change the subject, where the hell are my test subjects ?  
CHARLIE : (handing some papers to Mr. Top) Here are the final results on   
the tests.  
MR. TOP : I don't want see any bloody results, I want to see the friggin   
lions.  
BOB : You can't.  
MR. TOP : Who asked you Cobb.  
BOB : It's Bob sir.  
MR. TOP : Whatever.(to Charlie) The question I'm going to ask is simple,   
either you answer or I will shoot you right here.  
CHARLIE : Fine, what's the question.  
MR. TOP : WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE LIONS ?  
CHARLIE : Well, we have this minor hiccup.  
MR. TOP : What do you mean, "Hiccup" ?  
CHARLIE : One of the subjects escape and the other died.  
MR. TOP : You better hold your breath, cause I hear one more "hiccup" out   
of you or I'll scream.  
CHARLIE : Sir....  
MR. TOP : Not a word. Let's see what these results say.  
  
(Mr. Top silently reads through the results.)  
  
MR. TOP : Very nice...very nice indeed, except...  
CHARLIE : What ?  
MR. TOP : According to the results, you ignored the warning that Arnold,   
your lab manger, gave you and in result the male died.  
CHARLIE : Well, I figured since we got an extra eight lionesses in the back,   
it wouldn't matter if just one lousy lion died.  
MR. TOP : You are totally cruel, evil and twisted.....Reminds me of myself   
and I admire you for that.  
CHARLIE : Thank you sir.  
MR. TOP : Now, where is this Arnold, I'd like to talk with him.  
CHARLIE : Actually you can't.  
MR. TOP : What is he to busy to talks with the likes of me ?  
CHARLIE : No, he resigned about five days ago.  
MR. TOP : Don't joke with me.  
CHARLIE : I'm not. When the male died, he was gone.  
MR. TOP : Oh well, who cares ? Prepare the other lionesses for further   
experiments.(to troops) Secure and protect the complex.  
  
(The troops moved out. The intercom speaker crackled as Bruce's voice came  
through.)  
  
BRUCE : Sir, Bruce here. I completed the job you asked, so I'm leaving.  
CHARLIE : But what about the remote ?  
BRUCE : I left the remote in your room about five days ago, didn't you get   
it ?  
CHARLIE : In my room ? Are you crazy ? Now I will never find it.  
BRUCE : But I checked this morning if it was still there, but it wasn't. I   
thought you took it.  
CHARLIE : What else can go wrong ?  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, A HILL - FEW HUNDRED YARDS FROM LUNGE'S DEN]  
  
(Jenny laid on the hill looking through her binoculars. Arnold approached.)  
  
ARNOLD : We have been here for five days, now tell me what are we still   
doing in this country ?  
JENNY : Well if my studies are correct....I'm right !  
  
(Jenny gives Arnold the binoculars.)  
  
JENNY : Look down there.  
  
(Arnold peers through the binoculars.)  
  
ARNOLD : All I see is a few lions, what's your point ?  
JENNY : Don't you recognize one of them ?  
ARNOLD : (realizing) Hey, isn't that the one we tested the muscle increaser   
on ?  
JENNY : The exact one, I was hoping something like this would happen.  
ARNOLD : Why, what's happening ?  
JENNY : Are you blind ? She went to find help and apparently she found   
some.  
ARNOLD : What does this all mean ?  
JENNY : They are going to attack the complex to rescue the others.  
ARNOLD : But Charlie will blow this place if anything threatens the complex.  
JENNY : (holding a small rectangle box with a red button in the middle) Not   
without this.  
ARNOLD :What's that ?  
JENNY : The remote control for the C-4 in the complex.  
ARNOLD : You little thief.  
JENNY : Thanks.  
ARNOLD : So what's the plan ?  
JENNY : Well, first we watch the lions attack the complex and once every   
lion is out, I'll blow that torture chamber sky high.  
ARNOLD : Sounds good to me.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XVII : THE REVOLT]  
  
[FADE IN, LUNGE'S DEN]  
  
(Leacim got up from her short rest.)  
  
LEACIM : Okay, is everybody ready ?  
  
(All roared in agreement.)  
  
LEACIM : Let's go !  
  
(The lions started to leave the den. Meanwhile on top of the hill, Jenny   
saw the movement at the den.)  
  
JENNY : Arnold ! Time to go.  
ARNOLD :What ?  
JENNY : Let's get going, I mean right now.  
ARNOLD : Now ?  
JENNY : No tomorrow egg-head...Of course now, they are moving in this   
direction.  
ARNOLD : Okay, lets go watch the fireworks.  
  
(Arnold and Jenny took off in the truck. They reached their destination,   
but stayed quite a distance away from the complex.)  
  
JENNY : Now we just sit back and watch.  
ARNOLD : How ?  
JENNY : Like this.  
  
(Jenny flipped a switch on the dash and whole console of monitors appeared   
from behind the air conditioning system.)  
  
ARNOLD : (almost laughing) What's this ?  
JENNY : Just every camera view in the complex.  
ARNOLD : Got any popcorn ?  
  
(Meanwhile, about a mile from complex the lions approached. The light of   
the day slowly died away as the blackness of night took over.)  
  
LEACIM : Good, it's dark. Perfect time to attack. (To other lionesses)   
Just stay behind me, I know the way in. Remember our hunts, be   
silent.  
  
(Leacim and the rest crawled to the back of the complex where the huge hole,   
which Leacim made a few weeks ago, still is. They each climbed through the   
hole one by one.)  
  
LEACIM : Everybody here ? (a short silence passes) Good. These large things   
you see are called cages. Spread around and secure.  
  
(The Lions started to surround the cages. Leacim walked to one of the   
cages.)  
  
LEACIM : (whisper call) OBEL ! Where are you ?  
  
(Obel appeared.)  
  
OBEL : I thought I'd never see you again.  
LEACIM : Shhh! Wake the others, we're breaking out of here.  
OBEL : Listen, more humans arrived today.  
LEACIM : How many ?  
OBEL : A lot.  
LEACIM : We will deal with them...stand back.  
  
(Obel stood back a bit and Leacim broke a hole in the cage with her paw.)  
  
LEACIM : Get the others and join the rest of the pride.  
OBEL : What pride ?  
LEACIM : Orkam is here.  
  
(Obel went quickly to wake the other lionesses.)  
  
LEACIM : (to Eliche) Follow me, we are going to get Lunge. (To others) As   
soon as one of us gets out of there, the attacks starts.  
  
(Eliche and Leacim headed towards the door of the lab. Meanwhile outside   
the complex, inside the truck Arnold and Jenny watches the monitors   
anxiously, waiting for the attack.)  
  
JENNY : This is not good.  
ARNOLD : What ?  
JENNY : That muscle increased lioness is going back to the lab, if she sees   
the dead male it could totally destroy her.  
ARNOLD : What do you mean "destroy" her.  
JENNY : You idiot, don't you know lions also have souls, just like us. And   
feelings as well.  
  
(Back to the complex. Leacim broke down the door and ran inside with   
Eliche. She saw Lunge still in his cage.)  
  
LEACIM : Lunge! Wake up, I'm back.  
  
(Lunge didn't move. Leacim moved closer and saw that Lunge was indeed   
dead.)  
  
LEACIM : NO! His dead.  
  
(Suddenly another door in the lab bursted open. A man with a gun runs in.)  
  
MAN : What's going on in here ? (seeing Leacim and Eliche) Oh, my....  
LEACIM : (to Eliche) Get out of here, signal the attack. I'll take care of   
this one.  
  
(Eliche ran out. Leacim started to charge the man, but before she could   
jump him, he shot her multiple times. She roared with pain as she flew   
onto the ground. Suddenly all the lions ran into the lab. They attacked   
the man. He couldn't even get off a proper cry for help before his throat  
was ripped out. The alarm sounded and all the troops came running, but   
each one was taken down by a lion. Meanwhile in Charlie's office. Charlie   
and Mr. Top was sitting enjoying cigars. A troop came running in.)  
  
CHARLIE : At last! What the hell is going on out there ?  
TROOP : LIONS SIR! And lots of them.  
MR. TOP : What ?  
TROOP : They are attacking us.  
MR. TOP : Then shoot them.  
TROOP : They attack us before we can get off a shot.  
CHARLIE : Then retreat.  
  
(The troop left.)  
  
CHARLIE : Time to go Mr. Top.  
MR. TOP : Of course, at once, but how ?  
CHARLIE : Like this.  
  
(Charlie pressed a button under his desk, revealing a secret entrance in the  
wall.)  
  
CHARLIE : Come on, this will lead to the car park.  
  
(Charlie and Mr. Top took the secret entrance and reached the parking lot.   
They got into Mr. Top's limo and drove off. Meanwhile still inside, the   
rest of the men were killed by the angry lions. After every human was   
killed, the lions regrouped in the mini-zoo again.)  
  
ORKAM : Is everybody here ?  
ELICHE : No, unfortunately Leacim and Lunge didn't make it.  
ORKAM : This is a tragedy, but we must get out of the place and return to   
Pride Rock. Our work here is done.  
  
(The lions walked out of the front gate of the complex and started to go   
east. Jenny and Arnold sat in the truck still looking at the monitors.)  
  
ARNOLD : This was the best movie ever.  
JENNY : Yeah, it's to bad about the one that got shot.  
ARNOLD : Think of it like this, her suffering has stopped.  
JENNY : Your right. I still can't believe that little worm got away.  
ARNOLD : Just blow the place.  
  
(Jenny pressed the button on the remote. The complex turned into a great   
ball of fire as the C-4 explosives did its job.)  
  
ARNOLD : I think Bruce overdid himself this time.  
JENNY : No duh! I think I can still hear out of my left ear.  
ARNOLD : Maybe what I'm about to say would cure your deafness.  
JENNY : Say what you must.  
ARNOLD : Charlie is not getting away this time.  
JENNY : (getting interested) Why ? What did you do ?  
  
(Arnold whispered something into Jenny's ear.)  
  
JENNY : Oh, that's good.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XVIII : RHYTHM OF REVENGE]  
  
[FADE IN, MR. TOP'S LIMO]  
  
(The limo was now quite a distance from the still burning complex. Charlie   
and Mr. Top were enjoying a nice glass of whisky.)  
  
CHARLIE : That was a close one.  
MR. TOP : Your telling me.  
CHARLIE : Lucky all the evidence were destroyed in the blast.  
MR. TOP : Yeah !  
  
(A short silence followed)  
  
MR. TOP : Wait a minute, you said that you didn't have the control.  
CHARLIE : I didn't. It must have been a short somewhere.  
  
(The limo suddenly stopped. Mr. Top pressed the speaker button.)  
  
MR. TOP : Driver, what the hell is going on ?  
DRIVER : Sorry sir, just a flat.  
MR. TOP : Then fix it.  
DRIVER : Right away sir, do you mind if I play a tape while your waiting ?  
MR. TOP : Whatever, just fix the tyre.  
  
(The driver got out and ran away. The speakers of the radio started the   
crackle. A familiar voice came started to talk.)  
  
VOICE : Hey wormy-boy, it's your local overgrown-sissy talking here.  
CHARLIE : It's Graham Zilla.  
MR. TOP : Why does that name sound so familiar ?  
CHARLIE : I hired him as a hunter.  
G. ZILLA : I think your over the shock now. Remember how I told you that   
I was going to get you for that little funding problem we had.   
Well this is my revenge in motion.  
MR. TOP : Now I remember, Graham Zilla is my driver.  
CHARLIE : Your Driver ?  
G. ZILLA : Oh, I almost forgot about you "Shiny". All those years as you   
driver and I didn't get one raise. Your stupid mistake. Well,   
that's about it. This Graham Zilla, signing off.  
  
(With that the limo exploded only leaving a few burning pieces of metal   
behind.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[FINAL SCENE : LEA HALALELA HOLY LAND]  
  
Well this is the end of "The Lion King" saga. The lions all returned to   
Pride Rock were they tried to put behind the events which occurred at the   
L.A.B. Complex. The lions of Pride Rock has survived the greatest threat   
of all, humans. With this achievement no human dared ever to enter the   
Pride Lands again. With no more threats the Pride Lands became holy ground   
where only animals may step and no humans. Jenny started business which   
helps save the lions of the world. Arnold helped Jenny in her forever   
struggle to save the lions. Graham Zilla continued his career as a   
professional hunter, but was killed by the Siberian Tiger he was hunting.   
I almost forgot about Bob, he did survive the attack by the lions and just   
found himself another suck-up job. As for Orkam and Eliche, they started a   
  
family and continued the "Circle Of Life".  
  
-------------------------------------  
THE END (OR IS IT REALLY THE END....)  
-------------------------------------  
  
This story was written by Eben Prentzler.  
I started on 19 MARCH 1999 and finished 24 MARCH 1999.  
  
Updated on the 3 April 1999.  
Updated on the 8 May 1999.  
Updated on the 27 July 1999.  
Updated on the 30 July 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please E-Mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
  



End file.
